duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
HMV: Court of Miracles
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Court of Miracles from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Song: * Court of Miracles Song From: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2017)) * (Fade in from black) * Danny: Speaking of trouble, we should've run into some by now. * Dongwa: What do you mean? * Danny: You know, a guard, a booby trap. Or an ambush. * (Team Rocket Scene) * Ratigan: Well, well, well. What have we here? * Air Conditioner: Trespassers! * Rasputin: Spies! * Danny: We're not spies. * Dongwa: Got to listen-- * Ratigan: Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale. * Don Karnage: Maybe you've heard of a terrible place * The Hacker: Where the scoundrels of Paris collect in the lair. * Dr. Facilier: Maybe you've heard of that mystical place called the court of miracles. * Ratigan: Hello, you're there. * Ichy: Where the lame can walk. * Plankton: And the blind can see. * Ratigan: But the dead don't talk, so you won't be around to reveal what you found. * Fat Cat: We have a method of spies and intruders * Hopper: Rather like hornets protecting their hive. * Ratigan: Here in the court of miracles * Buster: Where it's a miracle if you get out alive. * (Max Taylor and Rex Owen Shocked) * Ratigan: Gather round, everybody. There's good "noose" tonight. It's a double-header, a couple of Frollo's spies. * (Serena/Sailor Moon Angry Booing) * Ratigan: And now just any spies, * (Danny's Shocked Face): his captain of the guards, * (Dongwa's Shocked Face): and his loyal bell ringing henchman. * Ratigan: Justice is swift in the court of miracles, I am the lawyers and judge all at one. We like to get the trial over with quickly because it's the sentence that's really the fun. Any last words? * (Danny and Dongwa Muffled Speech) * Ratigan: That's what they all say. Now that we've seen all the evidence... * Basil: Wait, I object! * Ratigan: Overruled! * Basil: I object! * Ratigan: Quiet! * (Basil Falls from Blocks): Dang. * Ratigan: We find you totally innocent. Which is the worse crime of all. * Joe: So you're going to hang! Clips/Years/Companies: * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * Pokemon (Bye Bye Psyduck; @1997 OLM) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * TaleSpin (Plunder and Lightning Part 3; @1990-1991 Disney) * Cyberchase (Castleblanca; @2002 PBS) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * Spongebob Squarepants (F.U.N.; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (@2001 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Volcanic Panic; @2007 Sunrise) * Sailor Moon (Mirror, Mirror on the Wall; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM)